Killing Frost
by dogbertcarroll
Summary: Backstory missing backstory. Fragmented but a complete section. Ranma Realms
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma nor do I own any TSR properties.**

**AN: Just backstory missing some backstory.**

**Ah my fiancee****: A killing frost ****Episode 57982**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

Tatewaki knelt at Elistree's feet, her outburst forgotten as the changes ripped through her mind, body, and soul.

"Thank you mistress, you have blessed me beyond compare. I don't know how I can ever repay you for freeing me from that nightmarish existence I was trapped in, my White-Haired Goddess!"

Ranma and the others watched stunned at the changes wrought in Kuno. While the others drew back, Ranma became unnaturally still.

"It's always good to have enthusiastic help." Elistree said with a small smile gracing her lips, pleased with her Voice upon this world.

"You shall go forth and spread the word of my faith, while attending to my duties upon this world."

Shampoo shivered and edged further away from Ranma as a chill ran through her body. Glancing over at Ranma her eyes grew wide as she took in the mist swirling around his feet and the moisture beading on his skin.

"Shampoo not think this good sign." Shampoo muttered anxiously.

"What are you talking abought… sugar?" Ukyou trailed off, staring at Ranma in dismay.

All eyes focussed on Ranma as he began to speak.

"I have ta admit ya really know how to twist the knife." Ranma's voice seemed conversational, bland even, until you looked into his eyes.

His eyes held a cold hard rage.

The 'soul of ice' helped the user maintain a calm focused mindset while dampening all emotions. Used by Ki adepts it allowed them to cool the air around them. There was more to the technique, but that covered the basics that was told to the Nerimain crew by Cologne.

Shampoo could have told them a little more abought it. A few amazons had gone beyond the basics of the technique and into legends of the tribe. Laci for instance had seen her lover struck down while in battle with the Musk and even the 'soul of ice' hadn't been enough to contain her anger, just her focus.

The 'soul of ice' only dampened emotions, it didn't erase them.

"I use ta joke that the Kami were out ta get me. With all that goes on in my life it's not that suprisin ta find out that it's actually true, because there's no way in hell this was all on accident."

Shampoo watched fearfully as Ranma's hair began to grey and the colors faded from his clothes.

You come in here and point out everything I ain't and probably never will be no matter how hard I try. You decide I ain't good enough for ya and dismiss me like I ain't worth nothin'"

Elistree and Tatewaki looked on in confusion at the changes in Ranma's form and demeanor, neither sure exactly what was going on.

"But the final little twist of the blade is ya take a guy, and not just any guy, but the one that's been houndin me and gropin me, turn him into a real girly girl and try to push him forward as my future bride. Like a funhouse mirror of my worst nightmare come ta life."

Understanding began to dawn in those present, as the mass exodus demonstrated.

"You Kami have fucked with me for the last time."

**Ranma attacks...**

...but is stopped by another Goddess arriving.

...is squished like a bug.

Shampoo runs to get Cologne.

**SE.**

**Read the comments on this episode**

**Ah my fiancee****: Lighting a fire. ****Episode 106161**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

He didn't play with her or hold back so he could test her level of skill. He simply attacked.

Kuno was backhanded out of the way, throwing him through the stone wall surrounding the property as Ranma struck.

A flurry of blows pushed her on the defense as she blocked them with the flat of her blade. The clang of his fist against her blade rang through the yard like a jackhammer against a steel vault.

Ranma's fists quickly passed chestnut speed as he poured his ki into the attack trying to overwhelm her defenses.

As fast as he was, she was faster. Her blade danced in the air seemingly everywhere at once. Sparks flashed as he relentlessly hammered her back. The grass had become cold and brittle under their feet, crackling with each step they took.

The force of his blows was driving her back an inch at a time but that was worse then useless as she simply circled to the right. The Tendo's yard was far too large and she too experienced to trap her in a corner.

Worse she was fending him off without a great deal of effort and looked to be able to do so until long after he had dropped in exhaustion. For a brief second he knew how Akane felt when he 'sparred' with her.

This would never do.

There was one arena of combat she had no chance of matching him in. Genma Satome had trained his son since birth to make his opponents angry with a smirk or an offhand remark as Happosai had trained him.

Ranma had raised it to an art form.

Ranma Satome could piss off a saint in just under a minute with a casual unthinking comment. Imagine what he could do if he was really trying.

Eilistraee was a goddess of good, however she was no saint and Ranma had seen her flinch when he mentioned twisting the knife. It was time to probe that wound.

"So how many people have you had slaughtered to feed your ego?"

She flinched and had to flip over a quick foot sweep and throw herself backwards to avoid the follow up spin kick. The chill in the air had caused her joints to stiffen a little.

Rushing forward he was still too slow to stop her from regaining her feet.

"I don't require sacrifice as a means of worshiping me!" A little anger entered her voice as she dodged a series of kicks and blocked a follow up two-handed blow using her bastard sword like a staff, before lashing out with a kick that knocked Ranma back a couple of feet.

'Strike one.'

Ranma just grinned and redouble his efforts. He smelled blood in the water and for once in this fight it wasn't his own.

"You know they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I wonder which of your parents you get it from." he knew it really pissed him off when he was compared to his pop and family was always a weak point.

He smirked as he watched sparks fill her eyes.

'Strike two.'

"I hear your pops an OK guy."

That was always a safe comment. Depending on her reaction he could reverse that stance easily or start scoring on her mom.

Watching her regain control over herself, her breath steaming in the arctic chill that seemed to fill the yard, he knew he had struck paydirt.

"So it must be your mom you take after."

The sparks in her eyes became a bonfire.

**Ranma go squish.**

Ranma pulls something off.

Ukyou and Shampoo interupt with Cologne.

Bast and Eris arrive.

SE.

**Read the comments on this episode**

**Ah my fiancee****: Like a house on fire… lots of people running and screaming. ****Episode 106194**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

"I am nothing like my mother!"

Looking into the portals of hell that had replaced Eilistraee's eyes, Ranma almost felt fear.

Slapping his trademark smirk on his face he casually replied, "You have her eyes."

Screaming in incoherent rage she attacked.

Ranma spent his remaining Ki like water. Dodging and blocking he led her into the spiral.

He could feel the muscles in his legs tear as he forced them to move beyond anything he had tried before, only to heal just as quickly as the river that was his ki poured into them.

Eilistraee was know as The Dancer for the way her fighting style moved, disguising the moves themselves as a dance.

The dance was forgotten as she attacked, doing her level best in her rage to flay the flesh from his bones with the edge of her blade.

Ranma learned her style without a thought as he blocked and deflected her blade. Each and every lesson cost him in blood and flesh as his shirt became red once more, covered in his own blood as it froze upon contact with the air.

The ringing of the blade, as he hammered at it with his fists, sounded like the beginnings of a song and he seemed to relish each note.

His voice could barely be heard above the wind that was generated from their movement alone. Two blurs spun through the yard in an ever decreasing spiral as he sang 'The Tomboy Song' to her.

He could feel death looming as his life was burned to fuel his movements.

Every drop of ki he had was burning through him… and burning him out.

He reached the center of the spiral as two new figures appeared rising from the pond. A woman dressed in black leather with long black hair and pale skin and a dusky skinned woman in levis with shoulder length brown hair.

He found his eyes drawn to theirs as something indefinable seemed to pass between them.

He could feel a sense of familiarity and comfort from them, like they were old and true friends. He paid for his nano-second of inattention as Eilistraee rammed her sword through him.

"You lose mortal."

Twin gasps of shock and horror drew her attention to the arrival of Eris and Bast as the sudden reality of her actions hit her full force. What had happened to her? What had she done?

Starring at the blood covering her hands and the way Ranma was still grinning at her, even with her sword sheathed in his flesh, she raised her eyes to meet his slitted pupils.

'Slitted pupils?'

Ranma spoke quietly, almost a whisper. "Ranma Satome doesn't lose."

He brought his right hand around into a bitch slap that carved three parallel into her cheek and slammed her onto her ass a full three feet from him as his voice rose into a lion's roar "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

The light dimmed in his eyes as he watched Eilistraee get sucked up into the funnel. Slowly his eyes closed and he sank to his knees.

The aftermath...

Where are Ukyou and Shampoo with Cologne?

Eris and Bast...

**SE!**

**Read the comments on this episode**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah my fiancee****: A tangled web… ****Episode 106304**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

A scream of pain and anger rent the air of the abyss.

The damned and lesser demons shuddered at the sound. Someone had caused pain to ones of the greater beings of their realm and they knew that like water flowing down a mountain it would find it's way to their level, and soon.

Loth's hand came away from her cheek covered in blood. Her red eyes widened in shock.

"What is this? How did this happen?"

Kiaransalee gazed upon her bleeding queen and simply shrugged within her many black veils.

"I warned you that the link worked both ways. As your rebellious daughter finds herself slowly becoming more like you, so to do you find her wounds your own. She must have been injured somehow."

Loth watched the blood drip from her fingers, her cheek burning with the pain of a fresh wound, and finding it not nearly as fufilling as watching one of her followers bleed.

"Who could have injured her? No assassin I've sent has so much as scratched her before."

"I don't know my queen, but we must sever the link before something worse occurs."

"No! This small wound is of no consequence. My daughter is strong, she will survive! We only have one shot at this."

Loth fell to her knees, her face growing pale. Her long silver hair pooled around her face masking her expression.

"I can feel my very essence draining…" With a shudder she slipped bonelessly to the floor.

Kiaransalee rushed to the unconscious goddess's side. She hesitated for a brief moment before ripping an amulet from Lolth's neck and smashing it to the floor.

'Damn. As much as I'd enjoy seeing you die I can't afford to let it happen until Orcus is taken care of.'

Slowly she fed some of her own carefully hoarded power into the downed queen.

"What has happened to your daughter to drain you this much?"

Back at the Dojo...

**What are the Amazons and Ukyou doing?**

A higher response.

SE!

**Read the comments on this episode**

**Ah my fiancée/Incarnations****: Did someone just turn on the fan? ****Episode 106539**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

Shampoo burst through the doors of the Nekohaten followed a scant second later by Ukyou.

"Elder is emergency. Ranma…Killing Frost!" She panted out.

Cologne's demeanor changed from annoyed to shaken with the last two words Shampoo spoke.

"Where?"

"Tendo's…"

Ukyou found herself talking to the air as Cologne seemed to vanish. A strong wind blew past pulling them off balance and leaving Ukyou blinking in the doorway.

Both girls had to pause to catch their breath, so Ukyou took the opportunity to find out what had Shampoo so worried.

"How serious is this Killing Frost? I mean, I knew there was going to be a LOT of collateral damage just from the look in his eyes, but how bad are we talking here?"

"Ranma no stop until enemy and all obstacles in path are dead. He not even recognize own mother if she got in way until after. Will burn self out to kill enemy. If was something like pig boy he just die and Ranma fine, but a Kami…"

The expression on Shampoo's face told her all she needed to know. They had to find a way to stop him or Ranma would die.

Having caught their breath the two quickly ran back the way they came.

The clients of the Nekohaten overhearing what the girls were saying fell silent until one finally spoke up.

"I hear Bermuda is nice this time of year."

Cell phones were whipped out and plans were made.

The evacuation of Nerima had begun.

Cologne had arrived just in time to see a black skinned girl with long white hair come flying through the wall. Whoever she was she had an extremely strong aura and shook off whatever had slammed her through the stone wall like she was Ryoga's younger sister.

'If this is Ranma's opponent he has his work cut out for him, but what could she have done to make him so angry as to call upon the Killing Frost? Strike Kasumi, Kill Akane?'

Whatever is was it didn't matter. She had to stop Ranma before he killed her. If she allowed him to kill this girl, Ranma would never forgive himself. He still had trouble distinguishing between an enemy that should be allowed to live because she could be made into an ally later and one who was simply too dangerous to be allowed to continue to draw breath.

'and if it turns out that she truly does deserve to die it can be arranged later when Ranma is himself again.'

Cologne paused as she sensed the amount of energy being released in the yard behind her and realized the girl in front of her was not Ranma's target.

"Dear Kami." She shook her head. Only Son-In-Law would challenge a god.

'Then again he did it last year and managed to pull it off. So all I have to do is keep this girl out of the fight and hope he knows what he's doing. He better not make a habit of this, because family or not we are going to have words.'

She ignored the freezing mist that covered the ground and the noise of someone nearby playing what appeared to be a xylophone.

Her opponent looked to be nearly as tough as Ryoga and if the graceful way she moved was any indication, was quite skilled as well.

Dismissing outside distraction Cologne centered herself and prepared for battle.

Ukyou and Shampoo dove through the crowds of people that had suddenly appeared. Why they were wearing swimwear and carrying suitcases was not readily apparent, so the girls chalked it up to another strange local event and headed for the roof tops.

"We need a game plan sugar."

"Easy. Move non-fighters far away and help Ranma if can. Stay out of way at all costs. Ranma not recognize us either. Not act like Kitchen destroyer. If can't help Ranma at least no get in way."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Good cause we almost there."

Both of them shivered in the cold wind that seemed to swirl abought the area.

They arrived just in time to see a familiar, although changed, figure attack Cologne with a Bokken.

I'd like to say it was a fierce battle that drove both of the combatants to the edge of exhaustion as move after move was used in dizzying combinations at speeds that would make a cheetah look slow.

I'd like to say that, but I can't, because for all the power she had been gifted with Tatewaki Kuno was still Tatewaki Kuno.

Which is really a shame, because I had already written up two pages of it when Cologne had gotten impatient and simply smacked her in the head with her staff knocking Kuno out.

Shrugging Cologne turned to the two newly arrived girls.

The wind whipped her hair behind her like a streamer as she opened her mouth to speak when a voice like the roar of one of the great cats broke the silence.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

"Shit!"

And then the wind picked up….

**The reaction of the goddess's present ...**

A higher responce...

The Tendo's reaction...

SE!

SE2 - Now in color!

**Read the comments on this episode**

**Ah my fiancée/Incarnations****: Storm Swept. ****Episode 106742**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

Eris and Bast stared in horror as they watched the boy they had hoped to share, fall to his knees with Elistreea's sword sticking completely through him. There was barely time to take in the look of self-loathing on Elistreea's face as she was sucked up into the air by a still forming vortex.

The wind, which had been nearly enough to stagger them upon arrival, began howling like a tormented beast as they were sent to their knees by an errant blast. Whatever Ranma had done was using the power of Elistreea to fuel the growing storm.

Containment spells were cast and recast as the storm tore through them. They managed to limit the storm's growth and finally halted it at a 40' base. The funnel however speared up into the sky as far as the eye could see badly skewing the local weather system, as the snow falling around them could attest.

Leaning against each other, weary from the mass casting they had just performed, Eris and Bast just stared at the satin black funnel that snarled at them like a living thing. It had torn the ground down to the bedrock of the island and sucked in the dojo, but it was contained for the moment.

Ukyou and Shampoo approached cautiously, staring at the pillar of night that took up a large amount of the Tendo's backyard, howling it's fury in the whitening sky as snow continued to fall in increasing amounts.

Cologne approached the two weary Kami directly. Whatever had happened she needed to know, even if it was the worst as she feared.

It was doubtful that these two were involved in anything other then limiting the damage, because for all she thought of Ranma, even he could never defeat two Kami in one battle, but they would still have shown signs of being in that battle.

"Pardon me Great ones, but may this insignificant ant know the condition of this one's Grandson?" Cologne asked, speaking slowly and carefully in an archaic version of Greek that the amazons had used for their religious observances for all of their recorded history.

Answering back in modern Japanese Eris spoke up "We're not sure. We had come to meet out future husband when we found him fighting with Elistreea and then he created this… rift. We barely managed to contain it, and I'm not sure where it leads."

Bowing deeply Cologne replied, "Thank you."

As she started to move away Eris spoke up once more.

"He might be dead. He had a sword sticking all the way through him when he cast this and there's no guarantee that he survived the storm or that you would if you entered it."

"It doesn't matter. He's family and if we didn't stick by family we wouldn't be who we are."

Shampoo and Ukyou's eyes met as they heard Eris warn Cologne. They took their time tightening their clothes and tying their weapons to their sheaths before speaking.

"Shampoo's place is by Ranma's side. It no matter where."

Ukyou simply nodded. "Ready sugar?"

Shampoo stepped forward and clasped Ukyou's hand. "Ukyou would have been a great amazon."

"Shall we?"

They held hands as they leapt into the vortex and vanished.

Cologne readied herself to jump, when with a harsh cracking noise the storm broke free and swept over the spot where she stood.

The Godesses reaction...

A higher responce...

**The Tendo's reaction...**

The eye of the storm...

SE!

**Read the comments on this episode**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah my fiancée/Incarnations****: The Fates have left the building ****Episode 106968**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

_The storm had been contained._

**Midgard**

Eilistraee had been too horrified at her own actions to do anything when the wind had picked her up and flung her into the sky. The chill in the air had torn the breath from her lungs as it sucked the blood from her wound, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. All she could do was relive that final fateful moment when she had slid her sword completely through that boy…. Ranma. She had felt pleasure at his pain, a wild untamed joy and it sickened her.

Her very life was being drained into the storm, fueling its movements and she couldn't bring herself to care. It seemed a fitting end to her.

Her limiters had begun to crack as the drain increased, drawing even more power from somewhere else.

Bast and Eris had been trying to catch their breath as Eris had explained what had happened to Cologne. Eris had just finished warning her when the limiters had finally shattered under the strain. They had only been designed to hold back the powers of a 3rd class goddess. The additional power, equivalent to a Goddess 1st class, that had poured into the storm shattered the wards holding it in place.

_The storm had broken free._

The Tendo sisters had fled when Ranma had apparently lost his mind and attacked a Kami.

They hadn't gotten far however before they had felt the Irresistible pull to return. For better or worse Ranma was family and Tendos never deserted family. They had lost both parents when their mother had met her end. Even after all these years Soun was still just a pale shadow of the father they remembered. They could not accept losing another, no matter how much of a Baka he was at times.

Ranma for all his flaws had captured their hearts, be it as a brother, a possible lover, or something else altogether. Not a word was spoken as they had suddenly reversed direction as one and sprinted back to the house.

Akane had barely been able to keep up with Kasumi, who seemed to radiate an anger that was completely at odds with her usual calm demeanor, as she raced back to her home. Nabiki had panted like a racehorse, but managed to keep them in sight.

They had arrived just in time to hear Eris's warning to Cologne and see the pillar of destruction break through it's bonds. Akane had tried to reach it only to find herself buried under her two sisters. Nabiki had clutched her desperately and Kasumi… Kasumi had held them both in a grip of iron.

Two more Kami added their power to the growing storm as it swallowed them and everything within a mile radius in a heartbeat.

**Asgard**

Ares watched the chaos in Yggdrasil's main control room and knew he had made a mistake. It had seemed like a simple trade of favors. Nothing major. All he had to do was spike a foreign goddess's drink and he was assured a favor from a like minded goddess in another realm.

The screaming alarms and frantic personnel rushing abought brought home to him exactly how much he had screwed up.

"We've completely lost the files on several mortals and Eilistraee as well. They are no longer in the system." Com yelled out as her fingers danced across the strings and keys of her personal interface with the world tree.

"Retention?" Peorth called out as she watched the imaging globe hovering above the chanting Norns in the center of the room.

"I've got links to Eris and Bast. They are safe, kinda, but I can't pull them out of the storm. We need to overpower it and frankly I don't think we have that kind of power without using the ultimate force directly." Bat answered as her own fingers danced across the surface of the jeweled scrying bowl she used as her personal interface.

The true depth of his mistake was slowly beginning to dawn on Ares when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Turning around he found himself staring into the Allfather's one ice blue eye.

Odin had said nothing as events had occurred. He had just stood and watched, implacable as always during an emergency, but the look of pity he turned on Ares had him ready for a change of pants.

**Midgard**

The storm was driven by the cold hard rage of one driven to insanity by recent events. The force needed to counteract that would require someone equally driven. Ryoga driven into a killing rage would have been tossed aside like a straw in a tempest, but someone inside the storm was being driven by a raging inferno of repressed rage at the theft of someone she had loved.

Rage had found a new home.

The storm dissipated, dropping the airborne goddesses to the ground and revealing three sisters standing solidly on the ground.

**Asgard**

Ares couldn't tear his gaze away from his father's. Not even when the Norns collapsed and Peorth yelled something abought their mortal anchors. The pity unnerved him, but not as much as his father's next words.

"**I would start running if I were you son."**

See Ares run. Run Ares Run.

**Follow the lost files.**

The Fates at war.

SE.

SE.

**Read the comments on this episode**

**Ah my fiancée/Incarnations****: Incarnations ****Episode 109009**

**by ****dogbertcarroll**

Files are tricky things, anyone that owns a computer can tell you that.

Files can be; lost, deleted, copied, corrupted, compacted, unpacked, and dozens of other things too numerous to mention.

And that's just the ones on a normal computer.

Add in Yggdrasil and a couple of mortals, one with a divine weapon piercing his chest, and who knows what all the possible permutations are or when and where the files could end up? Let's see what happened to the lost ones, shall we?

**Evangelion Universe – **_**Rei-incarnated**_

Sailor Moon Universe – _Mooned_

Faerun Universe – _Realms_

Gold Diggers – _Golden Eyes & Silver Blades_

**401 – File not found **_**SE!**_

**5150 – It's crazy and should be locked up! **_**SE!**_

**Read the comments on this episode**


End file.
